


Should we not "kiss and make up?"

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kissing, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Making Out, Reassurances, Short lived angst, Vulcans, hints at love making, mentions of mind reading, pulling by the arm, semi-sentient gaseous clouds, spirk, very mild angst, we all know Uhura runs the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Excerpt: "Jim felt the heat of the kiss sweep over his body. His mind lost for a moment to the sheer pleasure it brought. However, James T. Kirk wasn’t a man to be outdone! Especially not under ‘these’ circumstances. His free arm moved out and wrapped around Spock’s waist..."My attempt at writing a passionate kiss between them. Just some more TOS Spirk sweetness.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Should we not "kiss and make up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304274) story about their first instance of kissing to make up. 
> 
> Fair warning: This work is unedited.

Kirk drummed fingers against the arm of his captain’s chair. So accustomed to the beeps and chirps of the bridge that he no longer gave them a second thought. He stared down at the PADD in his other hand and reviewed the log he’d made yesterday; the smooth flight they were making through system 128 providing the time to go over it word for word. 

If anyone had been paying attention they might have noticed the furrowed brow or rigid posture of the Captain as he read over the report. Lt Uhura being the only officer who picked up on the tapping and deducing quite readily that Kirk was…perturbed; a trait found commonly in many Starfleet superiors but unsuited to Jim himself. 

“Captain” Uhura’s dolcet voice rang over the bridge, bringing a sense of sweetness to the otherwise humdrum room. “We won’t be reaching Starbase 8 for another six hours. Sensors indicate no other ships in range, no planets along this route or cargo lines” meaning the chances of them running into any danger or receiving any calls of distress were slim to none. “Perhaps you’d like to take some leave, so you’ll be fresh to meet Admiral Lorentha?” She suggested. 

Kirk took her words to heart. He hadn’t slept well last night, having gone over this very same log, having reworded it to himself even in hopes of seeing it in a different light. “Yes I suppose you’re right Lieutenant.” He gave a heavy sigh before issuing the command “you have the bridge Mr. Sulu,” and rose from his chair. Uhura smiled to herself as Kirk entered the turbolift. Really, where would these boys be without her? 

It wasn’t until he was walking through the corridor on deck five Kirk suddenly stopped, thumped the PADD in his hand a few times in contemplation, then changed direction. Marching with purpose as he strode. Jim wasn’t going to get any rest, not this evening, not anytime soon unless he confronted the problem that had been plaguing his mind. 

He made his way to Spock’s quarters. 

Upon entering the modest room of intriguing decor, he was greeted with the sight of Spock sitting in front of his desk with a board for 3 dimensional chess before him. His arms were crossed as he calculated his next move against the computer. Soulful eyes set to the task of logic, completely at ease in his deliberation. It was, Kirk had to admit, disarmingly charming to find him in such a natural state. 

“Captain” Spock said, turning those beautiful orbs of his on the man whose heart he held. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Well, I…” he struggled to find the words. They’d been at the ready only seconds before. The PADD, heavy in his hand reminding him of the purpose for his visit. “I have a matter we need to discuss. A matter of propriety.” He was attempting to keep things formal; as per their agreement. And this was, in fact, a matter of protocol. 

Spock swiveled around in his chair to face the man. He rose gracefully and once standing, moved towards Kirk with solemn concern. “... am I correct in assuming this is about the incident from our last away mission?” He guessed, as if he’d been waiting for Kirk to storm his quarters to discuss it. It had been a statistical certainty. 

Kirk felt the emotion rising within him. Which emotion he wasn’t quite sure. “Damn it Spock” he said somewhat softly “you can’t just… you can’t risk your life to save mine. This ship can’t afford your loss. I… I can’t afford it.” There was a long pause as Jim looked down. He tried in vain to rid his mind of the image; of Spock darting to push him aside and the cry he admitted when taking the blow for himself. “You're the best damn science officer in the fleet… it’d be a horrible shame to lose you.” He lamented. 

“It would be a great loss to Starfleet to lose you Captain…” Spock returned the heavy compliment, only partially aware of the thoughts running through the other’s mind. 

Kirk placed the PADD down on a nearby table. “Can you tell me it was professional?” He asked. He knew the answer of course, or at least the one Spock would provide, but he needed to hear it, to be assured of it. “Can you tell me it didn’t have anything to do with our relationship? That you risked yourself as a first officer and...” he’d taken a few steps in the small expanse and turned, somewhat dramatically, with his words “not as a man who cares deeply for another?” 

Those hazel eyes pierced through Spock’s logical armor in a way no one else’s did. He found something akin to shame for the worry he’d caused his captain, his lover. “I assure you, my actions were very calculated” he started slowly and took one step towards Kirk “That I did what I felt I had to, to give us both the best chance of survival.” And another step. “That I did not intend to perish. But I must always do what is best for this ship.” Closer still “What is best for this crew under your command.” He stood before the other man. “But Captain” his hand flexed behind his back, the need to reach out and comfort Jim by way of touch was powerful. “I will not put myself in a position to die unnecessarily. After all…” that thin almost smile of his came to Spock’s face “it would be a terrible shame for Starfleet to lose me.” 

Kirk couldn’t help the softening which crossed his own face as the anguish he felt ebbed, left his body and allowed him to feel light once more. “Thank you Spock.” He added before turning with a sense of relief and headed towards the door. 

“Jim” Spock’s voice halted him. He turned to see the man shift his weight as he hesitated to speak. It was a sure sign he wasn’t completely confident in his next words. “Should we not… as you yourself put it, kiss and make up?” Recalling the human phrase “Unless I am incorrect in assuming this is an altercation?” Though the odds of which were quite abismal. 

A rosiness that had been absent before from Kirk’s face now spread. “Oh yes of course” he moved back over to the taller man “how silly of me to forget.” And just to be cheeky brought his hand up and presented two fingers in the Vulcan gesture of intimacy. 

Spock raised a slight brow at the offered hand but presented his own in return. The index and middle fingers reaching out; Kirk noted, his touch could melt the arctic. Slow, sensual and with a firm pressure he glided his fingers over the inside of the human’s, alighting the body with their tender care. They roamed past the knuckles, over the side and to the wrist. He found the dip where the bone protruded and moved his fingers forward and back just once before continuing on up the forearm with a solid stroke. The man’s skin pebbling with, what did the humans call them, Goosebumps? 

Just as Spock intended, though unbeknownst to Kirk, Jim’s breathing had become more rapid by an 11.4% variance. He could only watch as the hand, brushing along his skin opened up allowing more fingers to take in the flesh, caressing as he reached down to the elbow. 

Spock paused here, just long enough for Kirk to pry his eyes away from the appendage which brought him such appetite and look his lover’s face once more. Spock’s hand moved just beyond the elbow. His grip tightened around the arm in his grasp. In one swift move he pulled Jim forward, eyes both locked on the other before mouth met mouth in a unyieldingly strong embrace. 

Jim felt the heat of the kiss sweep over his body. His mind lost for a moment to the sheer pleasure it brought. However… James T. Kirk wasn’t a man to be outdone! Especially not under ‘these’ circumstances. His free arm moved out and wrapped around Spock’s waist, pulling the two as close as the arms between them would allow. He titled, just slightly and moved his tongue to glide along the Vulcan’s lower lip, his mouth parting in quick response; opening to allow the more versed man entrance. The flicks of his muscle were unbearably satisfying in administration. Not stopping in its eagerness until the other pulled back and a breathy “Jim” prickled Kirk’s ears. 

Spock released his hold of the arm, allowing that space apart to close, stomach to press against stomach and hips to abucked the other. With a known permission he pulled at the sides of the captain’s shirt, his fingers tucking underneath to apply their pleasurable touch to the human’s torso. Fighting the urge, as he hadn’t asked for consent, to read the others thoughts and relish in the images he undoubtedly conjured. 

“Spock” Jim’s turn to be breathy. He waited for no further incentive and guided his first officer back, pushing him down onto the bed.

...

Somewhere above them, up on the bridge Mr. Sulu stared at the view screen at an astronomical phenomenon that had been caught just inside sensor range. It wasn’t anything truly unusual, just a gaseous cloud that appeared to be moving and responding to probes in a semi-sentient way. He turned to the science officer on duty “What do you think? Worth investigating?” but the Lieutenant only shrugged by way of answer. 

To investigate would mean bringing the Captain back to the bridge. Or at the very least calling down to receive direct orders to change course. “I’m not sure Mr. Sulu” Uhura chimed in, though no one asked her opinion it was apparent they needed it. “We were given orders to reach the base as quickly as possible.” She remarked. Though in actuality the exact statement had been ‘at your earliest convenience’. Still, it was beyond anyone in the room to question the communications officer when it came to remembering a message. 

“Duly noted” Sulu replied with a nod. “Mark it on the charts lieutenant. Maybe it’ll still be there when we come back around. And file a report for the captain.” He ordered. 

Uhura smiled and went back to her duties. Really, what would this ship do without her?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my works get inspired by things I see or read on Tumblr, not this one, but you can find me there as Thenorsiest. 
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed this work!


End file.
